Kaname's Girl
by Satanic Vampire
Summary: Rated-M for later chapters.Kanames old hood child friend a half vampire girl appears at Cross academy and trouble arises sorry not good at summeries sp?


Kaname's Girl

In the moon dormitory Kaname Kuran was sitting in the main room thinking about an old childhood friend of his when he lived in Ireland. _Flash back... ''Kaname!'' A small girl with long black hair with purple tips,dark violet eyes__ and she was wearing black pants and a red plaid(sp?) shirt came running up to the younger Kaname. ''Hello Nightwish.Are you really sure you should be up this late?''Kaname asked the little girl.''Well I don't have any parents,therefor I don't have a bed time and I'm 6 years old I have been taking care of meself ever since I was 'lil.''Nightwish smiled.Kaname picked up the girl and hugged her.''You know Nightwish you have some heavy irish accent.Sometimes I can hardly understand you sometimes'' Kaname chuckled.''Aye I do now do I?''Nightwish giggled."Haha yes but it fits you good.''Kaname smiled. The little girl looked up at the vampire infront of her with sad eyes.''Kaname ?'' Nightwish asked.''Yes''Kaname answerd.''Can you promise me when you leave we'll see eachother again'' Nightwish asked with a blush across her face.''I promise''End of Flash back_

Kaname siged he really didnt know why he was thinking of her again but he really did miss that irish little girl.It's been 9 years since hes seen her.''Kaname sama headmaster Cross would like to see you''Shiki said walking into the room.''Thank you Shiki''Kaname thanked the other vampire.

He walked to the headmasters office to see the headmaster smiling.''Hello Kaname I need to ask a favor of you''Headmaster Cross smiled.''Its not a problem you have been so kind to us at this school I dont mind doing you a favor but may I ask what it is?''Kaname smiled(well have smiled).''Well we have a half vampire girl who will be ariving here from Ireland in about an hour I would like for you to make her feel welcome and show her the grounds.''The headmaster told him.''Thats a really long way to be traveling of course I will welcome her.But what about Yukki or Zero?''Kaname asked accepting to show the new half vamp around.''Yukki is way to tired and Zero will be busy montitering the grounds for when the night class goes in for class due to the crazed girls.Im sorry for waking you''Headmaster CRoss apologized.''It's alright headmaster call me when the girl gets here.''Kaname said walking out of the office.

Kaname went to his room and layed down in his bed to get an hours rest so he would look presenteble.He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to capture him but he couldnt stop thinking about Nightwish and he smiled to himself.

A beautiful girl with long black hair with purple tips,dark violet eyes,waering a black and red plaid(sp?) corset and a pair of black pants smiled when she arived at the gates of Cross Academy.''It's so beautiful''The girl smiled.She walked thre the gates and headed to the main building.She walked past a couple of boy students and glared at them because all they did was stare at her.

''Take a picture it'll last longer''The girl rolled her eyes

''Your new here right?''One boy asked her.''Aye I am'' The girl smiled.''Where are you from you have such a thick accent?''The other boy asked.''Haha love I'm form Ireland and to answer the other question yes I am new and I shall be attentending the night class''Well I have got to go loves bye''The girl said as she walked off.She got to the headmasters office and knocked on the door.''Ahh Nightwish it is such a treat to have you here at Cross Academy with us''He smiled as he hugged her.''Aye I'm glad to be here''Nightwish smiled''So who is it thats gonna be showin me around?''Nightwish asked the headmster.''Your guide will be Kaname Kuran class president of the night class.Haha hes right behind you if you want to see him.''The headmaster chuckled.Her eyes got wide and she turned around to see her closest friend and she glomped him smiling.''Ello ello love''Nightwish chirped happily.

''You know Kaname Nightwish?''The headmaster asked.''Aye I do''She smiled.Kaname was shocked to see the girl he was constantly thinking about on him and he smiled and hugged her tightly.''Hello Nightwish Im so glad your here.But why are you going to be in the night class your human?''Kaname asked rasing an eye brow.''Oh love I forgot to tell you when I was younf that I am a half vampire I have been ever since I could remember''Nightwish informed him.''You are? I never once cought the scent of vampire on you when you were little''Kaname asked

''Aye.Me mum was a vampire and me dad was a vampire slayer and he didnt know that mum was a vamp so after she gave birth to me he found out that she was a vampire so he killed her and then killed himself for loving the one thing he was supposed to hate.''Nightwish told him.''Im sorry Nightwish I shouldnt have asked.''Kaname said feeling bad.''No no love tis alright everything is peachy keen.Ca'mon lets go explore this Acdemy that I will be attending''Nightwish smiled trying to brighten up the mood grabbing Kaname's hand and walking out of the office.

Kaname led her to the moon dormitory where she would be staying.When they walked in it was completelty empty and quiet because all the other vampires wre heading to class,so Kaname and Nightwsh would have sometime to catch up.

''So how have you been lately?''Nightwish asked.''I've been fine but to be honest I was actually thinking about of you''Kaname smiled.

''Im glad you have been well love ''

"And what about yourself?''

"I've been well just got into a lil problems here and there bu tis all good and boyo Ive been training like mad''Nightwish smiled up at the other vampire.Kaname pulled Nightwish closer and layed down to cuddle.

''You havent changed at all un your still the same sweet,kind,loving Kaname I knew when I was lil.''Nightwish smiled.''Well I cant say the same about you,because your now 15,your eyes are darker,your hair is longer with a little more purple in it,youve developt more and haha you have a thicker accent now but your a very attractive young girl.''Kaname smiled at her.''Aye love I avent changed that much I'm still the o'l Nightwish I was when I was 6 only more odd''Nightwish laughed a bit.Nightwish fell asleep in Kaname's arms when the door opend and Ruka walked in to see an unknown girl with Kaname.She walked up to Kaname and gently woke him up.''Kaname sama why didn't you attend class tonight and who is that human girl''Ruka practicly growled the last part.''I was told by the headmaster to show her around the Academy and she is half vampire and is a very old and close friend of mine she is very important to me.Shes from Ireland and very tired please be nice to her''Kaname said looking at Ruka to make sure she wasent going to try anything.Ruka sighed she hated it how Kaname didn't think of her of how she wanted him to and just some random girl can just steal her chances away from her.Ruka left Kaname and his ''friend''alone and walked up to her dorm room.

Kaname smiled down at Nightwish.'_She really is beautiful'_he thought to himself.Nightwish shifted in her sleepand her arms wraped around Kaname's neak and was just and inch away from having their lips from touching.

_Kaname's pont of view.She is so close to me right now after 9 years of not seeing her she is right here in my arms really close.I'm not sure if i should move her or to just leave her Im afraid of waking her up.I was going to move but within a minute she pulled me closer to her and kissed me on the lips!''Uhh..N-Nightwish?''I asked a little confused at her actions.''Hehe yes love?''Nightwish smiled at me at me innocently.''I..uhh..how long were you awake?''I maneged to ask her.She smiled at me again''Long enough to kiss you''Was all she said to me.I looked at her and brought her closer to me.''Nightwish you really are a beautiful girl''I said as I kissed her.Nightwish smiled at me and kissed me on the cheak.I hugged her and she stood up holding my hand.''Ca'mon love if you actually wanna be alone in peace lets get out of the main room befor I piss or scare anyone else away.''She told me happily.''Ok Nightwish'' I said as _hugged her.

_When we got to my room she layed down on my bed and sighed in relife.''Ahh your bed is sooooooo comfy nya ,., I avent had a comfy bed in forever.''Nightwish said as she curled into the bed.I lauged a bit at her reaction it looked like she hasent had a good nights sleep in a long while.And I say this because once I turned around to shut the lights she was already fast asleep.I grinned and i went into my bathroom to get changed and I went in the bed beside her to fall asleep.End of Kaname's point of view_

Yay!! That was the first chapter Im so proud of meself ,., Anywho please review i want either critisim or good comments IDC please


End file.
